Dielectric Barrier Discharge Plasma Actuators (DBDPA) are generally comprised of two electrodes, commonly conductor strips, located offset of one other and separated by a dielectric insulating layer. A high voltage source energizes both electrodes such that the voltage potential ionizes ambient air inducing a plasma state, which is then accelerated linearly in the intended direction based on the offset of the two electrodes. In wind tunnel tests, the application has been demonstrated for many applications on cylinders and airfoils. When applied to an airfoil, boundary separation of laminar airflow can be reduced in high angle of attack conditions when blade stall would normally occur.
DBDPA has been utilized to enhance operating efficiency, and improve blade stall characteristic in gas turbine engine operation applications. One DBDPA construction application includes the placement of DBDPA located about the circumference of the engine case to affect localized airflow, particularly to inhibit blade tip leakage. However, the usage of the conventional DBDPA construction technique also comes with the major durability limitation associated with conventional DBDPA usage. The continued use of DBDPA, over time, produces localized heat concentrations which accelerate the degradation of the dielectric barrier, eventually resulting in complete failure. Slight discrepancies in the dielectric barrier, however minute, exaggerate failure as the plasma concentrates in those areas due to the static nature of conventional DBDPA operation. Other configurations that employ non-uniform structures for the electrodes also result in plasma concentrations and non-uniform plasma generation. What is needed is a dielectric barrier plasma actuator that provides a uniform plasma and avoids degradation of the dielectric barrier and localized heat concentrations.